Luigi VS Tails
Luigi VS Tails is the thirty-second episode of Death Battle, featuring the sidekicks to video game icons Mario and Sonic, Luigi of the Super Mario series and Tails of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Description Screwattack & Youtube Episode 32 - Nintendo VS Sega! The trusty sidekicks of Mario and Sonic raise their dukes to see who is the deadliest Player 2! Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Wiz: With the dragon slain and the princess rescued, the hero revels in gold, glory and cake. Boomstick: But they couldn't have done it without a little help. Wiz: The sidekick. The people's champion would be lost without his player 2. Such as Luigi, Mario's younger brother... Boomstick: And Tails the Fox, Sonic's deformed flying stalker. Wiz: Now we have already proven that standard Mario and Sonic series power-ups perfectly counter each other, so, to not waste time, we're giving these second strings only what unique to them. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Luigi (*Cues: Super Mario All-Stars - Game Select Theme*) Wiz: After clobbering Koopas, besting Bowser, and saving the princess, who gets all the credit? Boomstick: Mario, of course. Leaving his lanky brother with rejected sloppy seconds. (*Cues: New Super Luigi U - Main Theme*) Wiz: No doubt, Luigi has it rough. Despite being born as one of the seven star children destined for greatness, it's not easy being second fiddle to the most popular character in video game history, yet he doesn't seem to mind. Like a good sidekick, Luigi exists only to help Mario, never asking for his own slice of the cake. Boomstick: So he's pretty much a slave. Wiz: In a way, but this devotion makes him the perfect teammate, helping to save the Mushroom Kingdom time and time again. Boomstick: What did Mario do to him to make him so obedient? He's gotta have some serious dirt from their childhood. Wiz: Luigi may take subordination to an extreme, but he's no pushover. In fact, he's not only taller than Mario, but also faster and more athletic. He can jump over 6 feet higher, plus after studying Yoshi's superb jumping ability, Luigi developed his own variant of the dinosaur's floating technique, the Scuttle Jump. Boomstick: His abilities don't end with the mid-air hustle, Luigi has plenty of powerful attacks, each of which, if pulled off perfectly, increase their damage for quick KO's. The spinning Luigi Cyclone, the rocketing Green Missile, and the Super Jump Punch, which can send his foe up into the air so high, they never come back down. Luigi sneaks up on Jigglypuff from behind and uses the Super Jump Punch, knocking Jigglypuff into the background. Jigglypuff: JIGGLYPUFF!!!!! (*Cues: Athletic Theme - New Super Mario Bros. Wii*) Wiz: In addition, He has numerous power-ups at his disposal, including his trusty hammer and the Vanish Power Flower, which makes him invisible and intangible, Luigi could be next to you... watching you... right now. Boomstick: Aahhh, stop that! He was trained by the Thunder God himself in the powerful Thunder Hand technique. With this he can shoot lightning at his foes or at deadly soccer balls. Wiz: And after spending so much time in Mario's shadow, Luigi has somehow gained the ability to manipulate some sort of negative energy. Luigi dances, creating the Negative Zone. (*Cues: Battlerock Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy*) Boomstick: Remember when Mario Bros. was about running around and jumping on turtles? Anyway, you were saying something about physics breaking time energy or whatever? Wiz: Luigi's Negative Zone can devastate a nearby opponent. Its effects are random, but unavoidable, ranging from sudden dizziness to uncontrollable tripping over absolutely nothing. Boomstick: But when Luigi wants real firepower, he busts out the Poltergust 5000, a handy vacuum cleaner which can somehow kill ghosts. It can KILL that which is already DEAD. Wiz: He ain't afraid of no ghosts. A ghost appears behind Luigi, frightening him. (*Cues: Professor E. Gadd - Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon*) Wiz: Scratch that, he's afraid of all ghosts, bugs, water, flowers, the sun. Luigi is a coward and doesn't even try to hide it. Granted, his fears are usually justified,... usually. Boomstick: He's also pretty clumsy, and you'd think would make a terrible combination. But like the Chinese Drunken Master style, Luigi harnesses awkwardness to make himself even more vicious. He's more powerful than he seems, murdering Goombas and Koopas by the hundreds every day. Luigi uses a cannon on the Koopas in "Koopa's Kartoon Show". (*Cues: Mr. L/Green Thunder - Super Paper Mario*) Boomstick: Ha Ha. Before we go any further, I'd like to point out that the unmaking cannon belongs to a bunch of children. "IS IT BEDTIME NOW MOM?!" Goush! No more parents! Wiz: Even without it, Luigi has defeated Dimentio, discovered the Grand Final Galaxy, raised a ravenous man-eating dinosaur, and even rescued Mario from certain doom on three separate occasions. The Green Thunder can pretty much do it all. Boomstick: Luigi is one mean, green, fighting machine. Luigi: *Puts on Poltergust* Yeah. *Speaking into the nozzle* I do it. Ho-ho! Luigi dances, then accidentally bumps into a car, which then causes a shelf to fall down. Luigi: Oh... Tails (*Cues: Seaside Hill: Act 2 - Sonic Generations*) Tails: All systems go... full speed ahead! Wiz: Born the very same day Dr. Eggman began his robot powered takeover of the world, Miles Prower- Boomstick: Haha! I get it! Miles Per Hour! Creativity like that is why Sega is still making consoles... Wiz: Ahem, Miles was awkwardly born with two tails. Mere minutes after being welcomed into the world, Eggman's deadly forces made Miles Prower an orphan. Boomstick: Whoa, that's... that's pretty fucked up. Wiz: Eight years later, and after some much needed counseling, Miles stumbled upon a broken-down biplane and happily repaired the whole vehicle on his own. Boomstick: Well, of course. Just like all walking, talking, adolescent, two-tailed foxes can. Anyway, as it turns out, that plane happened to belong to Miles' personal idol, Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic: What're you doing? (*Cues: Emerald Hill Zone - Sonic The Hedgehog 2*) Boomstick: Why Sonic needed a plane in the first place is beyond me, but whatever. Wiz: It was Sonic who first suggested that Miles' birth defects could be used to fly by spinning them like helicopter blades. Which is obviously impossible because it could never create lift and-- *Shocked to see that Miles is flying* WHAT?! (*Cues: Believe In Myself (Instrumental) - Sonic Adventure 2*) Boomstick: And so, Sonic gave his rotary ass the oh so obvious nickname he deserved, "TAILS". Wiz: Well that's stupid. That's like if you were nicknamed "Boomstick" because you just like shotguns. Boomstick: Don't be fucking ridiculous, Wizard. Anyway, aside from flight, Tails' copter butt blades are strong enough to bust metal, and he can use them like a turbine of an engine to keep up with Sonic's super fast speeds. He can almost reach the speed of sound. Wiz: Tails pledged himself to Sonic's freedom fighting cause against Dr. Eggman, and the two became friends, almost like brothers. They also share a sort of teacher-student relationship, though it wasn't always clear who was the student. Boonstick: It was Tails who invented the famous Spin Dash. Not the speedy hedgehog. (*Cues: Mad Gear Zone Act 2 - Sonic The Hedgehog 4 Episode 1*) Wiz: Tails is a genius and a master mechanic. Boomstick: He's so much smarter than Sonic, that he actually learned how to swim. Wiz: He has built several planes and combat mechs and has numerous gadgets on hand. Like the Projectile Ring, which can pull or latch onto objects, almost like a grappling hook. Boomstick: But despite being a super geek, he really likes to blow shit up. He carries a huge supply of bombs. Big bombs, napalm bombs, remote bombs, flash-bang grenades, bombs shaped like magic rings, bombs shaped like mice, bombs shaped like your mother. You name it, he's got a bomb like it. Wiz: He also wields the Magic Hand, a long-range comical punching weapon, and the Energy Ball arm cannon. Boomstick: Which is ripped straight out of Mega Man! He built all this HIMSELF, but never a device to breath underwater. Kinda dropped the ball there, sidekick. (*Cues: Sonic The Hedgehog - Drowning Theme*) Tails swims underwater as the timer goes down to zero, causing him to drown. (*Cues: Unknown Theme*) Wiz: Unlike Sonic's speed-blitzing battling style, Tails relies on logic and tactics in a fight. His Shield Bot fortifies his defenses and his Medibot heals wounds over time. Boomstick: But he's a total wimp. He can't fly forever, and if he doesn't have Sonic around to hold his hand, he's scared of pretty much everything. After a good thunderclap you'll find him shivering his spiny ass off in the bathtub. Sonic: Right, we should hurry. Thunder goes off in the background, scaring Tails, who jumps and grabs onto Sonic. Tails: GAAHH!! I'm afraid of lightning!! (*Cues: Event: All Heroes Gather - Sonic Heroes*) Wiz: Well, he is only 11 years old, and the feats he's accomplished at his age are beyond impressive. Like being able to run 100 mph without his tails, stopping a nuclear missile, and saving the MULTIVERSE by transforming into... Uh... (*music fades*) Boomstick: Don't do steroids kids. Sonic: We good to go or what, Tails? Tails: I've built a TV out of paperclips... Sonic: Yeah... Tails: ...and reprogrammed a super computer using dishwashing detergent and a toothpick... Sonic: I know... Tails: ...So look, fixing a propeller on a bi-plane? That's about as difficult as taking a nap. propeller As Tails spins the propeller, the plane starts its engine after it was fixed. Sonic: 'Kay, I did not need your whole life story. A simple "good to go" would have been cool. Tails: Alright. Good to go! Sonic: Cool! Death Battle (*Cues: Sonic The Movie - Land of Darkness*) Tails flies down onto a pipe and starts scouting the area, but Luigi pops out of the pipe, making Tails jump down. The plumber jumps out of the pipe angrily to face Tails. Luigi: Let's-a go! FIGHT! (*Cues: Chemical Bath - fan remix of Chemical Plant Zone - Sonic 2*) Tails uses his energy cannon, but Luigi powers through with a Green Missile, but his attack misses as Tails jumps away and hits Luigi down to the ground with his tails. Luigi jumps back up as Tails uses the spin dash to charge at his opponent, but Luigi counters with the hammer, hitting Miles up into the air. Luigi follows him upwards with his Scuttle Jump and they go blow-for-blow, with it being Tails Swipes VS Luigi Cyclones. The two eventually knock each other away, Tails into the air and Luigi onto the ground. Luigi walks around as Tails closes in on him and the plumber tries to jump up and hit Tails with his Hammer again, but Tails counters it with his tails again, knocking Luigi back. Tails lands on the ground and tries out another spin dash, but this time Luigi launches Tails up with his Super Jump Punch. Tails manages to recover though and begins flying around the place from his high altitude. He then goes back down to the ground, picks up Luigi and begins to fly back up, but Luigi uses his vanish flower to confuse Tails, and knocks the fox away with his hammer to break free. The Hammer and Tails' gadgets go blow-for-blow first with the Magic Hand and Hammer colliding, Tails taking out his arm cannon again but Luigi simply hits him, Tails using the Magic Hand from the ground now but doing nothing to his intangible adversary and finally as Tails charges up his arm cannon once more, Luigi nails him in the face and sends him downwards a bit. As Tails recovers from the blow and starts flying again Luigi uses the Scuttle Jump again to land safely as the invisibility wears off. But soon after Luigi lands, (*Cues: Super Mario Galaxy 2 - Bowser Jr's Boomsday Machine*) Tails drops multiple bombs surrounding the plumber and leaving him to run around in panic. Luigi then gets the idea to suck up the bombs with his Poltergust 5000, and fires all the bombs at Tails. However, they are launched just barely too low to hit Tails, and it backfires on him as they land before he can run and blow him sky high. After being launched up, Luigi notices a pipe and dives into it, then shooting out with his Lightning powers fully activated, completely surrounded in lightning. He hits Tails with his Super Jump Punch, followed by a Green Missile and then slams into him multiple times with Luigi Cyclones before hitting him with his Hammer, and transferring all of the electricity into his hands, sending Tails away with an extremely powerful Thunder Hand. In the distance, Tails gets back on his feet and uses his Medi Bot to heal, but Luigi somehow clears all that distance and uses his Poltergust to bring it close to him and the Hammer to destroy it. Luigi then tries to suck Tails in and finish the fight, and almost succeeds until Tails throws his projectile ring at a nearby pipe to keep himself steady, and throws out a Flash Bang which Luigi's Poltergust sucks up and escapes into a pipe. (*Cues: Opening Cutscene - Sonic Lost World*) The Flash Bang blows up, and while Luigi is dizzy, Tails comes out of the pipe and rigs a bomb onto the Poltergust and tries stalling him with his Shield Bot, but Luigi quickly destroys the bot with his hammer again. Tails jumps away from his broken machinery as Luigi pulls out and breaks a Smash Ball. Tails begins to walk towards Luigi but the plumber unleashes Negative Zone. (*Cues: The Negative Zone - SSBB*) Tails trips up and is almost hit with Luigi's hammer but he flies up to just barely escape it. He is almost sucked up by the Poltergust and finished, but Luigi is forced to stop when he notices the bomb and tries to throw it away. Unfortunately, while Tails fails to escape the blast due to the Negative Zone slowing down gravity,, Luigi does not escape either and is sent hurling through the air until he slides up to the front of a pipe as the Negative Zone gets destroyed. (*Cues: Sonic Lost World - The Deadly Six Theme*) Tails quickly runs up to Luigi (with his tails on fire for a brief moment, presumably due to the explosion) and has him backed up against the pipe. With the two being face-to-face, Luigi readies his Hammer to squash Tails and end the fight, but isn't fast enough as the Magic Hand quickly rockets forwards, impaling Luigi through the abdomen and damaging the Warp Pipe. ' K.O.!' Tails goes off to heal himself with another Medi Bot as Luigi's dead corpse is left on the pipe with blood still coming out from where the Magic Hand impaled him. Results (*Cues: Sonic the Movie - Metal Sonic Fight*) Boomstick: Well, there goes the Year of Luigi. Wiz: While Luigi technically has more combat experience, and has survived being Nintendo's whipping boy, Tails' skills and arsenal was more than the green capped plumber can handle. Boomstick: His training with Sonic makes him faster and his superior mobility gave him complete control over the battlefield. Wiz: Also, he has an outrageous I.Q. of 300, which is about as much as Albert Einstein and Stephen Hawking combined. Boomstick: Hell, Tails is stronger too. He can move 10 tons, while Luigi struggles to lift a large radish. Wiz: And Tails' gadgets more than make up for any of his weaknesses. Boomstick: Looks like Luigi was outfoxed. Wiz: The winner is Miles "Tails" Prower. Trivia *Both Tails and Luigi are younger, and easily more frightened, sidekicks to famous game icons Mario and Sonic, and have wielded gadgets throughout their adventures, in contrast to their partner's more physical fighting style. *In Tails' section, the cartoon clip where Sonic says "What're you doing?" is made using audio from a different scene in the episode than the one presented, edited to sync with the line. *This is the second Death Battle in which a Mario character and a Sonic character were pitted against each other, the first being Mario VS Sonic and the third being Donkey Kong VS Knuckles. **It was also the second Death Battle in which the Sonic character won against the Mario character. *This is the sixth Death Battle to have a Mario character. This is also the fourth Death Battle to have a Sonic character. *This is the fourth Death Battle to have power-ups; the first 3 were Bomberman VS Dig Dug, Mario VS Sonic, and Master Chief VS Doomguy. But this is the first one outside of Season 1. *This is the fourth time that an episode of Death Battle is not sponsored by any web ads. The first three were Eggman VS Wily, Ivy VS Orchid, and Terminator VS RoboCop; and the next six were Pokémon Battle Royale, Godzilla VS Gamera, Batman VS Captain America, Tigerzord VS Gundam Epyon, Ryu VS Scorpion, Ragna VS Sol Badguy, Solid Snake VS Sam FIsher, Donkey Kong VS Knuckles, Mega Man VS Astro Boy, Green Arrow VS Hawkeye, and Pokémon VS Digimon *This episode was likely done to commemorate the Year of Luigi. **If so, this is the fourth Death Battle that was done for commemoration. The first three being Luke Skywalker VS Harry Potter, Thor VS Raiden and Terminator VS RoboCop, with the last four being Godzilla VS Gamera, Kirby VS Majin Buu, Ragna VS Sol Badguy and Wolverine VS Raiden. *This is the last Death Battle in which the classic thumbnail is used with the character filling up the entire photo with a line down the middle. Shortly after its release, all the thumbnails were changed. * In Luigi's preview, it stated that Luigi was faster, stronger, and more athletic than Mario. This was corrected to "faster and more athletic" in the episode, seeing that Luigi in reality is weaker than Mario. * This is the eighth Death Battle where the opponents are rivals, the first seven were Haggar VS Zangief, Zitz VS Leonardo, Mario VS Sonic, Chun-Li VS Mai Shiranui, Link VS Cloud, Goku VS Superman and Terminator VS RoboCop. The last ten being Godzilla VS Gamera, Ryu VS Scorpion, Deadpool VS Deathstroke, Ragna VS Sol Badguy , Solid Snake VS Sam Fisher, Goku VS Superman 2, Donkey Kong VS Knuckles, Mega Man VS Astro Boy, Green Arrow VS Hawkeye, and Pokémon VS Digimon. * This is the first, and so far, only Death Battle to be animated by Eric. Category:Death battles Category:Season 2 episodes Category:'Super Mario vs Sonic the Hedgehog' themed Death Battles Category:Fights made for commemoration Category:Fights animated by Erik Category:Death Battles with power-ups Category:Sponsorless Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:Animated Sprite battles Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Episodes shared with One Minute Melee